nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roundhouse
Roundhouse was an American sketch comedy television series that aired on Nickelodeon from 1992 through 1995. It is the predecessor to All That and The Amanda Show. Background Roundhouse debuted as a part of the original SNICK lineup on Nickelodeon in 1992 and continued airing on the network through 1996. Buddy Sheffield, a former In Living Color writer, and Rita Sheffield Hester created and produced the series. Recording artist Benny Hester was the music producer as well as co-producer of the series. They titled the show in reference to the roundhouses used by train companies to redirect railroad cars in any direction. This was in line with the show's theme song, in which the characters stated "we can go anywhere from here". In addition, the set for the show mirrored the interior of a roundhouse. Episode format Each episode revolved around the Anyfamily and their problems in daily life. The half-hour show, taped in front of a visible live audience, was broken up into sketches, dance sequences, and musical performances by both cast members and the house band. All music used on the show was written specifically for Roundhouse. Dominic Lucero Following the first season, cast member Dominic Lucero was diagnosed with Lymphoma. He left the show for treatment, returning for several episodes in the show's third season. One month before the show's final episode was taped, Lucero died on 1 July 1994 at the age of 26. At Lucero's request, his illness was never mentioned on television. The final show, however, was dedicated to his memory. Despite his absence, Dominic's name remained in the opening and closing credits throughout all four seasons of the show. Sets The first season was filmed on Stage 18 at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. Remaining seasons were shot at CBS Studio Center in Hollywood, California. Syndication YTV in Canada also aired the series during its initial run on Nickelodeon. After the show ceased production in 1994, reruns aired on both BET and MTV. VHS and DVD The show has never been released on home video or DVD, although two episodes were released in SNICK compilation videos. It is currently listed on Amazon, althought without a release date. Cast *Alfred Carr Jr. *John Crane *Mark David *Shawn Daywalt *Ivan Dudynsky *Micki Duran *Seymour Willis Green *Natalie Nucci *Juleen Renee *David Sidoni *Crystal Lewis (Season 1) *Dominic Lucero (Seasons 1 and 3) *Lisa Vale (Seasons 2 and 4) *Jennifer Cihi (Season 3) *Amy Ehrlich (Season 3) *Shawn Munoz (Season 3) *Bryan Anthony (Season 4) *David Nicoll (Season 4) *Natasha Pearce (Season 4) House band *Jack Kelly - drums *John Pena - bass *James Raymond - keyboards *Marty Walsh - guitar *Will MacGregor - bass (Season 3) *Abe Laboriel Jr. - drums (Season 4) *Kevin Jackson - trombone (Season 3, Episode 2) Episode guide Season 1 *New Kid in Town *You Can't Fire Your Family *Last One Picked *School Daze *First Date *Abusement Park *TV on Trial *Meat Market *The Clock Strikes Back *Conflict *Lifestyles *The School Play *What If? Season 2 *The Game of Popularity *Environment *Pets *Step Family Feud *In Trouble *Independence *Fears *Best Friends *And Baby Makes Three *Summertime Blues *Technobabble *The Economy Season 3 *Happy Holidays *Women vs. Men *Gang Violence *Jealousy *Talent *Rock Stars *Greed *Prejudice *Generation Gap *Puberty *Privacy *Self-Esteem *The Joke's On You *Running Away *Lies Season 4 *The Big Quake *Summer Camp *Change *Nobody's Perfect *Dropout *The History of Anyfamily - Part I *The History of Anyfamily - Part II *Justice *Superstitions *Stress and Success *Obsession *War & Peace *Endings Awards and nominations External links * * *Easychair Expressway - Fan Website Category:Live-action shows on Nickelodeon Category:SNICK Category:Shows Category:Live-action shows on SNICK